


Hell's Angels

by SooperWhooLoock



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe, Supernatural
Genre: 1980s AU, AU, Alternate Universe - High School, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 23:28:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3307211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SooperWhooLoock/pseuds/SooperWhooLoock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel Novak just wants to be left alone. He's tired of the name calling from all his peers. When he gets accepted into Hell's Angels, a group of the most popular guys in school, things seem to finally be looking up. Even more so when Castiel finds Dean, a new student whom he can greatly relate to. But when the school begins to turn, Castiel is shunned from his group of once friends, and it appears as though Dean's plans for the two of them are more sinister than Castiel had thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hell's Angels

Castiel walked back to his locker after English class. It was the young man's first day of senior year. He was already loathing being back in school, and it wasn't even noon yet. Yes, his classes were rather enjoyable. He could most likely ace each and every one without lifting a finger, but the teenage social hierarchy, of which he was at the bottom, was a pain.

"Freak!" He heard a voice yell. The books which he had collected for his next class, History, were then slapped to the ground. He took a deep breath as he bent down to pick them up. 

What had happened? Things had changed drastically since the days of easygoing kindergarten, filled with nap time and snacks. Everyone was so happy, and everyone got along with one another just fine. There weren't any bullies starting wars. They all just played tag and ate paste. Then the school grew up, and that was the trigger to all of the madness and bullying that would ensue. Historians would tell us that this sort of thing was a trigger, almost like the Germans invading Poland.

Hopefully, things would get better, once his letter from Harvard, Yale, or Princeton came in. Then this Thunderdome of a high school would be just a distant memory. College would be perfect. No more annoying kids to deal with. He stood up, his books now reclaimed.

"Hey Castiel!" He heard a voice call from behind him. The boy glanced over his shoulder to see none other then the familiar red hair and Batman sweatshirt. It was none other than his best friend since... Since diapers. Charlie Bradbury. 

"Hey," Castiel replied, a small smile sneaking onto his face when he saw her. 

Charlie was one of the few people he could tolerate in this school. Probably because they were in a similar boat. Castiel had never found anyone he had liked affectionately. Meanwhile, Charlie had come out of the closet the year prior. Charlie's parents had accepted her, unlike most of the school. She had a huge heart, but at this school, it just wasn't enough. 

"Look it's Char-Lesbian," Ruby Cassidy taunted, smacking Charlie over the head. Charlie flinched. It just so happened to be Ruby Cassidy's third year as head cheerleader and eighth year of being a huge bitch. 

"Dyke-A-Doodle-Doo!" Bela Talbot cackled. Bela was the smartest out of all the cheer leaders. For those of you who don't know, that achievement was sort of like being the tallest dwarf.

Trailing behind them was none other than Jo Harvelle. Jo was the one rookie on the cheer squad, and the team took great pleasure in making her their slave. Currently, Jo was carrying both Ruby and Bela's books. "Come on Harvelle! Pick up the pace!" Bela called. The three cheerleaders made their way past Charlie and Castiel.

"What would possess someone to be so cruel?" Castiel asked. Charlie shrugged her shoulders.

"We still on for movie night, tonight?" She inquired, rather hopefully. 

"Yeah," Castiel replied with a smile. "I'm on snack detail. Have you picked out a movie yet?"

"I rented The Princess Bride!" 

"Again?" Castiel asked. He had seen the film several times before. "Don't you have it memorized by now?" He asked, teasingly.

"What can I say?" Charlie grinned from ear to ear. "I'm a sucker for a happy ending," she added.

Castiel rolled his eyes, nonetheless smiling. "Oh alright," he said.

"Oh, and there's a GSA meeting after school tomorrow," Charlie said, nodding her head. "I know! I know! You're probably busy with... Homework." Yes, Homework. Castiel's classic excuse on why he could never make it to a meeting of the club which Charlie had fought tooth and nail to get. "But if you could at least try to come...?" She asked nervously.

"I'll try," he replied.

Charlie burst into a grin. "You will?!" She asked excitedly. "I mean, thanks... Well I better be off to Trig. Later!"

Charlie gave him a wave and disappeared down the hall. A few moments later, the bell rang, signaling the start of class. Crap. Any teacher that was on hall duty would have the boy's head. Luckily, thanks to not being much into the social scene of football games and school dances, Castiel had picked up an incredible talent of forgery. He retrieved a clean sheet of paper from his stack of books, and began writing himself a hall pass as he made his way to his next class.

That's when he saw them. Hell's Angels comparing Nike sneakers by a water fountain. They weren't a biker gang, or anything too rebellious. They were three boys who seemed to float above all the drama and rule the school. Some thought they were straight from hell, and others thought they were purely angels. The name's stuck ever since.

There was Gabriel Loki. Gabriel was quarterback of the football team. His dad sold TVs and other electronics so, their family was loaded. Gabriel was known as a bit of a minor prankster around school. A couple discipline run ins here and there, but nothing a college would scoff at. 

Next was Crowley MacLeod. A foreign exchange student from Scotland. He came to the school district about six years ago. Crowley wasn't for the whole, exchanging back thing, so he made his whole family move out to the States. Most of the students were rather upset when they found out that they couldn't exchange Crowley back.

And lastly there was Lucifer Nicks. He was a total douche. He was also the leader of Hell's Angels. He could get any girl, or guy for that matter, to do what he wanted.

Leaning up against a wall of lockers a short distance from them to finish off forging his Hall pass, it seemed to Castiel as though these three had a shield. They were never bothered, harassed, or picked on. He would give anything to be like that. 

"If it isn't Lucifer, Crowley and Gabriel," the voice of Vice Principal Mills said. "Perhaps you three didn't hear the bell over your materialistic debate of shoes?" 

"Crowley wasn't feeling well, we were just helping him," Lucifer replied with a grin. "Isn't that right Crowls?" He asked, nudging Crowley just a bit too hard in the stomach. Crowley coughed. 

"Not without a hall pass," the vice principal said, folding her arms. "A week's detention."

This was his's chance. Save them and then claim his prize. He quickly scribbled the other three boys' names on to the "Hall Pass"

"Actually, Miss Mills... We're all on a hall pass," Castiel spoke up. "The four of us. From English..." He said quietly as he passed the forged ticket to her. 

Miss Mills looked the pass over. "Hm... You're all listed..." She mumbled. She passes the paper off to Lucifer. "Just hurry up and get where you're going," she sighed before leaving. 

Lucifer looked over the slip of paper in his hand. "This is an excellent forgery. Who are you?" 

"Ah... Castiel Novak," he replied, after the shock of being talked to by someone who wasn't Charlie, and not having an insult being hurled at him at the same time, washed away. . "I crave a boon."

"A boon?" Lucifer chuckled. "What sort of boon?"

"Um..." It took Castiel a moment to think. What could he ask for? "Just let me sit with you guys at lunch. You don't even need to talk to me. If people think you tolerate me then they'll leave me alone."

The group of three laughed. He had to act quick. His forging had gotten him this far.

"Before you answer, I also do report cards, permission slips and absence notes," Castiel said quickly. 

"What about prescriptions?" Crowley inquired, hopefully. 

"Shut up, Crowley!" Lucifer snapped. It had taken Lucifer all of this time to come up with a plan. He could have his own personal forgery machine, and all he had to do was play his cards right.

"Sorry," he replied.

"You know, for a pathetic little nobody," Lucifer said, folding his arms and eyeing the boy up and down. "You do have potential."

"I-I do?" Castiel stuttered. He held his books in tighter to his body.

"Of course! What you need is the right threads," Gabriel said.

"Threads?" Castiel looked down over his body. Just a Garfield sweatshirt, sweatpants and a pair of converse sneakers. He'd never really minded his clothes. Maybe the rest of the school did though?

"Yeah," Crowley said. "You're a bit old for Garfield, don't you think, mate?" He inquired. 

Castiel shrugged his shoulders. "Fine, I've got a Mickey Mouse one in my locker," he replied. 

"No," Lucifer stated. "No more cartoon hoodies. What are you? Five?" He cackled. 

Castiel looked back to his white converse sneakers. He'd always loved watching Saturday morning cartoons at Charlie's house. In addition to movie night, it was sort of a tradition of theirs. "Then what am I going to wear?" He asked. 

"Jeans? A letterman's jacket?" Lucifer suggested. 

"A what jacket?" Castiel questioned. 

"You know. A letterman's jacket. You get one for sports?" Crowley asked. So that's what they were called. Every single day, the three Hell's Angels wore their blue and grey jackets, embroidered with a large grey letter "C" for Collins High School. 

"I'm on the Math League team... Would that count...?" Castiel asked hesitantly. 

"Unfortunately, no," Gabriel chuckled. "I could talk to coach and maybe get you a jacket and a spot on the team. Ever played football...? Um...?"

"Castiel," he answered. "And no I haven't."

"Shame... But I can still probably swing you the spot and coat. You'd just be benching, okay?" Gabriel inquired. Castiel nodded his head. 

"As for denim you've got jeans? Right?" Lucifer asked. 

He just kept nodding. He owned a few pairs of jeans, though he mostly opted for the comfort of sweat pants.

"Good. And your shoes are going to have to go too. Air Jordans are the ones you want," Gabriel said. Castiel hugged his books into his body feeling extremely self conscious. He knew that those shoes offer costed near two hundred dollars. He would have to buy them himself, since his parents just bought him three pairs of converse and there was no way that they were buying him another pair of shoes. Castiel could always dip into his college fund and hope for a scholarship. 

"So wear the shoes tomorrow, a pair of jeans, a shirt, Gabe'll get you the jacket, and then you can sit with us tomorrow and from then on," Lucifer recapped. From then on? Did this mean that Castiel was going to become permanently part of Hell's Angels? 

"I think I'll be able to do that," Castiel just kept nodding. He could borrow his father's car and go to the mall that night to purchase the costly shoes. 

"Good," Lucifer smiled. "Oh and can you do me a favor? I really wanna skip first period math and sleep in. Can you write me up a tardy note? Just slip it into my locker before the end of the day, okay?"

"Of course," Castiel replied. 

"Great. We'll see you later," Lucifer said, before leaving with Gabriel and Crowley. 

Castiel took another sheet of paper from his stack of books and began to write himself up a late pass. After fabricating himself an excuse, he headed off to class.

The day seemed to drag on forever and ever. Every second on the black and white clocks in each classroom felt to last an eternity. When the last bell rang Castiel excitedly ran to his locker. He loaded up his backpack with what he would need. "Castiel!" He heard Charlie call. Movie night! How could he have forgotten!?

"Charlie," Castiel said, closing his locker and slinging his bag over his shoulder. "I... Instead of movie night, what if we go to the mall?"

"The mall?" Charlie questioned, frowning and raising her eyebrows. Her face morphed into a look of disgust. "Look, Castiel, not to shoot down your ideas, but I'm not really a huge fan of that place."

"Why not?"

"Well, it's just not my scene, ya know," She replied, shrugging her shoulders. "The perfume and cologne all around that could make you choke, the overpriced mall food, and the people working there either really want to work there, or really don't want to."

"I understand... Could we run there before movie night? There's something I've... I've got to pick up," Castiel replied hesitantly. "Please, Charlie, it's really important."

Charlie took a deep breath. "Fine, we can go to the mall for a few minutes. As long as we get back in time for movie night."

Castiel smiled. "Thank you, Charlie," he said. "You drove today, right?"

"Yeah, come on."

The duo walked out to the student parking lot. "Some jerk took my usual spot, so I had to park next to him," Charlie said as they walked along. Next to Charlie's Reliant Scimitar was a black Chevy Impala. 

"I wonder who's car that is," Castiel stated. 

"Probably Coach Singer's. I heard he got a new car."

"No," he said, getting in on the passenger side of Charlie's car. "Why would it be in the student parking lot?"

"Good point," Charlie said, getting into the car. She started up the car and drove the few miles to the local mall. During the drive, she and Castiel had some discussion about their first day back to school. Castiel didn't tell Charlie a thing about his run in with Hell's angels. Charlie didn't suspect a thing. 

They arrived and Charlie parked the car by the main entrance. "So what do you need to pick up?"

"Shoes," Castiel answered. "Air Jordans."

"Why the fuck...?" Charlie mumbled. "How are you affording these?"

"Well I..." He mumbled. "Bank account... College..."

"Your college fund?! Have you gone insane?!" She snapped at him. 

"No... Just please. Don't ask me why. It's all for the best, I promise."

"Fine! Whatever!" Charlie yelled. She took a few breaths to calm herself down, "Just get your shoes, and then let's go watch our movie. Okay?"

"Okay," Castiel replied softly. He got out of the car and headed into the mall. 

Firstly, he found an ATM. He had his card with him at all times for emergencies only. It took him a few moments of debating before he withdrew the money. Money in his pocket, he strode off to FootLocker. Minutes later, he found the shoes and tried them on, making sure that they fit just right. After wards, he purchased the shoes, smiling as he carried the bag out of the store with him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Readers! I would just like to say, thanks for reading, and I based this off of the movie/musical Heathers.


End file.
